The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Nicki Rapp
:Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 14, 2013. ---- Nicki Rapp is an American voice actress who portrayed Lilly in The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Lilly in The Walking Dead Video Game? I got the audition from Stars, my agents in San Francisco… I wasn’t sure about reading for Lilly- she was a part I took a chance on, much like I did when I read for Morgan LeFlay from Tales of Monkey Island. When I got the first callback I was shocked! I think there was one more callback after that…I was amazed to still be in the running! Awhile later I found out I booked her. I was beyond stoked, and knew I was in for something epic. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? I haven’t read as much of the graphic novel as I want yet, but I do watch the show… my favorite character has evolved- Shane was always the most interesting, but I love Daryl now. That guy is such a badass, and I love the words that come out of his mouth! Can’t wait to see what happens with him next.  TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? The actors in this game are amazing! The cool thing is that so many of them are my friends, and the ones I didn’t know before, are now great friends too! I feel exceedingly honored to be involved with such a group, it has been really exciting to watch the excitement grow.  TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Lilly? Lilly and I are pretty different. She doesn’t smile much, and that’s something I do pretty much all the time. She is really bossy and harsh, and I know I am waaaay too nice to people sometimes!  I guess one thing we have in common is being a bit of a control-freak… I just like to get things done and sometimes that means doing it all myself.  I really loved expressing myself through her though, and I found that I sympathized with her because of the circumstances and what she has been through. Of course, she really handled things abruptly and upset a lot of people… but Lilly doesn’t apologize. She is in the moment and I believe that ultimately, she wanted to help- she just has a bit of a scrambled head. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? Sessions were really intense, and I loved coming in and hearing how much Lilly was going to freak out. I don’t have many funny stories, but I will say that being her is a very intense thing… a lot of tears were shed, it would take me time to recover after a session. Recording alone in a room creates a brave intimacy, and I think that was really important with this role. I have never played a character that is so hated. I reckon that means I did my job! TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? As horrible as it was to so many, that scene in Episode 3, fighting with Carley and Ben- it was so intense and fun at the same time. I also loved the scene with Larry in the meat locker in Episode 2. I love the intensity of Lilly, and how expressive she is, but doesn’t want to ever show her weakness.  I love that I got to say ‘Fuck’. All.the.Time.  The game has so much going on, now that I think about it, it’s hard to pick just one scene… being Lilly is never ever boring. TWD Wiki: Since Lilly is one of the few characters that doesn't die in the Game, would you return to voice her or other characters in Season 2 of the Game? I hope, I hope, I hope! I want her to be back! There is more to her story…. I really want to be a part of more. I know so many players hated her, and will be angry if she comes back, but I really want her to survive- she is a true badass, and I felt tougher in my life just speaking her truth! TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to be as successful as it was? That was amazing!! So incredibly exciting. I’ve worked with Telltale before and have never doubted the brilliance they deliver. I knew the game would do well- I just didn’t know it would be like this! I’m so happy for everyone involved…. a lot of work went into this game, it’s great to feel validated for that. TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? We’ve had a few parties here and there, but a lot of the cast meets up at a pub near my apartment and we talk about how exciting this has been… so many of us in the cast live in the Bay Area and it’s so wonderful that we are experiencing the success together. TWD Wiki: Do you know of any roles or stories in the Game that were eventually changed or removed altogether? For example, a character that was meant to die but was postponed or otherwise changed. I don’t know about anything like that…. but if they did, it all came out just right. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? I’ve recently begun voice directing for The Sims, a game I’ve been an actor in for 10 years- it’s a new challenge, and I’m really enjoying it! Last December I recorded a cartoon pilot and I’m waiting to see if it will be picked up on the Network…. Fingers crossed. A few other things are in the works; I’m so happy and always thankful to be working! TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Congratulations on being part of what is surely one of the best video games of all time! Thank you for asking me! I am very proud to be a part of The Walking Dead… I hope Lilly comes back again to get everyone’s blood boiling all over again!! Category:Interviews